TARDIS games
by IantoxJack
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get bored in space and decide to play some tricks.
1. Chapter 1

TARDIS games.

"Come ON Rose! It'll be fun, I promise!" he begged.

"No WAY doctor. As IF your getting me into something like that!" Rose shouted, eyeing the dress he was desperately trying to get her to wear.

"If you don't, I'll…… I''', I'll take away your makeup for a week" he threatened, knowing it would seem as if the world had ended for Rose.

"You wouldn't" she said, her eyes darkening in anger.

"Oh, try me" he answered grinning " I seem to remember a certain female stealing my sonic screwdriver and wouldn't give it back"

"That was only because you locked me in my room for five days!" she replied huffily.

"That's not the point, and you're getting off the subject, so PLEASE!" He said hurriedly, noticing Rose's smile.

"No!"

"Well, ok. But that just means that I'll have to get you back sometime" he retorted, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry. It won't be that bad!" he said reassuringly. "Much" he mutted.


	2. Revenge

Revenge

The Doctor was sitting in the control room, fiddling with the TARDIS' controls. Suddenly he heard a loud crash, followed by a scream.

Smiling to himself, he knew that his prank on Rose had worked.

"DOCTOR!" he heard "You are in SO much TROUBLE!"

He rapidly analyzed that his prank has worked a little TOO well. He heard his name shouted, sounding much louder and realized that he didn't want to face an angry Rose Tyler at the minute. He ran out of the room and into one of the many closets in the TARDIS. He would come out once he was once he was SURE that Rose had calmed down.

Rose paused and sighed, she knew that she wouldn't find the doctor until he wanted to be found. She decided that a retaliation was needed, for him taking all her stuff out of her room and shoving it into the closet, so she began to think of a payback.

She searched through her memories and smiled when she remembered one that had worked particularly well on a bully at her old school, who had tormented her friends. She quickly set her plan to work.

The doctor slowly opened the door ajar. With nothing going to kill him on the other side, he walked out. It was a relief to stretch his legs after being so cramped. Frowning he thought he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He warily opened the door, surprised at what greeted him.

A/N I am so EVIL! Evil, evil cliffie! LOL! Hahahahaha. P.s. If you want to find out what happens next you'll have to review!


	3. A surprise

**A Surprise**

**A/N Thanks for all the GREAT reviews, they made me feel all fuzzy inside!**

**(takes a deep breath) O.K, on with the show (maybe it's on with the story? Oh well!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters, I only own the name Tethan.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Is this long enough for you!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

The doctor took one look at Rose and took a step back in shock.

Rose was dressed in a blue flowery dress, with an apron tied in front of it. She was carefully cleaning the bench with a sponge.

"Oh. Hello snookems, I was wondering where you were." Rose said when she had finished wiping the table.

"W-W-What happened to the walls?" the doctor demanded, just noticing that they were PINK!

"Well, the TARDIS and I decided that they looked boring, so we changed them." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok. Just one more thing, why are you wearing a dress and since WHEN did you call me SNOOKEMS!" He shouted, waving his arms to emphasize the point.

"I've always called you snookems, and why shouldn't I call the love of my life what I want to call him!" she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, I get it. You've got a fever," he said, reaching out and touching her forehead and was greatly annoyed when he found that it wasn't the case for Roses lover behavior.

"Rose, for the last time, can you please, PLEASE let go of my arm, I need to do some work on the TARDIS!" he exclaimed furiously, trying valiantly to get her to release the death-grip she had on his arm.

"Well, I don't think that I want to, snookems!" came the cheeky reply from his companion.

"Please Rose, I need you to **let go of my arm**!" he shouted, annoyance totally revealed in his voice. Hequickly caught himself, seeing how upset he had made his companion; who he was certainly not going to tell that he liked her.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry," he said gently, "I didn't mean to shout." He softly took her hand off his arm and wiped the tears of her cheeks. "Don't cry Rose," he whispered, sitting her down on the couch.

Suddenly a dam broke from within Rose Tyler and she started crying non stop.

"Rose, oh sweet Rose," the doctor murmured gently, laying her head to rest on his chest. He quietly stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. He had a feeling it would ake a while.

"Snookems, do you know anyone called Tethan?" Rose asked smirking, her break-down completely forgotten.

The doctor looked up so quickly, that he banged his head on the bottem of one of the computer consols he was working on.

"Where have you heard that name? And don't call me snookems." He asked, briskly rubbing his head, thinking that perhaps he should wear a crash helmet everytime he went to work on the TARDIS.

"Oh, nowhere snookems," came the vague reply from his infuriatingly beautiful companion.

"Rose," he said in a voice he used when talking to four or five year olds, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Oh, around snookems," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Rose," he growled, "If you don't tell me I will, tickle you to death!"

Abruptly the doctor jumped up from where he had been tinkering and raced towards Rose, who shrieked and unsuccessfully tried to get away from the rapidly approaching Time-Lord.

With one hand he grabbed her arm, and with the other brought her to the ground.

Sitting on top of her (minds OUT of the gutters thanks folks!) he spoke in a very calm voice "Tell"

"No," she said, looking worriedly about what he was going to do to her, because she knew that he was one to keep his promises.

He smiled grimly and proceeded to torture his closest companion.

After 15 minutes of trying unsuccessfully to get Rose to talk, he was struck by an EVIL idea.

He grabbed some ropes, and while Rose spent the brief break from torture breathing, he knew that she was too tired to fight; so he tied her up hand and foot and gagged her.

He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some plant leaves from a planet in one of the far corners of the universe. He walked back to his companion, sniggering at her pathetic attempt to free herself.

"Ok Rose, I tried to play fair; I have tried to play nice but if you don't tell me how you came across that name; then I believe it is time to play dirty!"

Rose tried to struggle and yell, but the doctor had gagged her so well that she could only make a muffled grunt.

He turned her over, and slowly removed the gag covering Roses mouth.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor, I have been sworn to secrecy to not tell you, and I intend to keep that promise!"

"Well," he said, fingering the leaves, "You asked for it!"

He crushed two leaves and rubbed them along Rose's back, he slowly rubbed them faster and faster until Rose broke out with a yell

"STOP!"

"Have you had enough tickle torture to tell me yet?" he said, grinning wildly; knowing that the juice in the leaves cause the sensation of being tickled, but ten times stronger and that the juice created a sort of truth serum, so she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"It was the……." Rose mumbled inaudibly.

"What? I didn't quite catch that Rose," he said.

"The TARDIS told me!" she said, unsuccessfully masking a yawn.

"Come on, we've had a big day; off to bed sweet Rose. The Rengald plant juice makes you sleepy, and anyway you need some sleep," he said, gently picking her up and carrying her to her room.

"Goodnight Rose," he whispered to the sleeping form on the bed.

Walking back into the control room, he addressed his ship"

"You know that one of the only rules I have, is to NOT tell ANYONE my name!"


	4. Back to Revenge

**Chapter 4. Back to Revenge.**

**A/N: I am SO glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! It was a pleasure to write!**

Rose poked her head up from under the duvet. She warily opened a bleary eye and promptly shrieked when she saw the two purple spider-like creatures climbing up towards her.

She jumped out of bed and shook them off the duvet. Nearby she saw a spray-can marked 'The doctors handy, get rid of everything spray.'

She grabbed the can and sprayed it in the creatures and watched with surprise that with a pop, they disappeared.

She carefully checked the room, in case there where anymore 'piders', as she had dubbed them.

She breathed happily in relief. She quickly changed out of her bunny pj's in and decided to find the person who she knew was the culprit of the 'prank.'

She walked into the kitchen and saw Tethan, which was the doctors first name the TARDIS had told her, who was calmly eating a piece of orange looking steak.

"Morning Rose," he called out cheerfully, "oh, have you seen two 'phranxious nebulosis', they have escaped." He said with a smirk.

She forced a smile onto her face and said in a sweet voice;

"Yes Tethan," looking pleased at the face he was pulling, "I do believe that they are back where they belong."

Tethan smiled, wondering what she was going to do.

"Oh, and you know that dusty old bear I found in the library?" Rose said, trying not to laugh.

"Y-e-a-h," he said, his voice dropping threateningly.

"Well, you said that it wasn't important, so I threw it away," she said, barely managing o lie to his face.

"You threw Mr. Jello AWAY!" Tethan yelled.

"Oh, yes. He's in the trash." Rose paused for a second, you called it mr. JELLO!"

"Well….. yes"

"Okay, see you later."

"WAIT!" he yelled, a thought coming to him. "Are you sure that you chucked it out?"

"One hundred percent." Came the cheeky reply from somewhere down the corridor.

Tethan was seething, 'Rose Tyler will PAY!'

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Please r and r.**


	5. nah nah nahnah nah

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Thanks for being so patient with this chapter, my internet was down for awhile.**

**TARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Rose sneaked quietly into the bathroom, the TARDIS had told her that the doctor was sleeping heavily and wouldn't be awake for at least another three hours. She quietly opened Tethan's shampoo ad poured a measured amount of peroxide into it. She then repeated the gesture with the conditioner, except that she had added something else to the peroxide in the second bottle.

She screwed the caps back onto the bottles and shook them both up. When Rose was satisfied, she went into the kitchen and pulled out a scruffy old bear, (Mr. Jello) she then opened one of the cupboards and retrieved some coloured dye. Rose double checked that it would come out with warm water and then proceeded to fill five sinks with hot water, in which she poured five drops of a different colour in each sink.

When that was ready, she held the bear carefully above the first sink upside down and dunked his head in. The head immediately turned orange. Rose then proceeded to the next sink, where she dunked the legs in, and they turned blue. In the next sink she place one am, turning it red and in the last sink she dunked the other arm, turning it purple.

As an added extra she painted it's belly and back green with some more dye. Smirking, Rose put the bear in a cloths dryer and when done; grabbed a piece of fruit and headed to a lounge room. The TARDIS put 'house of wax' on and she settled down to watch, holding the bear close to her chest.

**TARDISTARDISTARDIS**

**T.B.C………………………………………………. just kidding.**

Tethan was sleeping peacefully when he woke to a scream. Fearing the worst, he jumped out of the bed and ran towards where the sound had come from. He heard another scream and ran into one of the many lounge rooms and stopped short, seeing Rose sitting up rigid on the couch staring at the t.v screen in horror.

"No! Run the other way! They'll get you, you stupid girl!" Rose shouted, clutching the teddy-bear even closer to her chest.

Tethan laughed, sitting on a chair near the couch and turning the t.v off.

"Is little Rosie scared if the big bad people on the t.v? You're so scared that you have to hold your teddy!"

Rose calmed down and looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes. She stood up and chucked the bear to the ground.

"It's not MY teddy-bear!" And with that Rose raced out of the room before the doctor could even register what she had said. Tethan picked up the colourful bear and slowly recognized it. He THEN saw all the different colours it was.

"ROSE MARION TYLER! GET HERE NOW!"

Rose giggled and warily approached the door. "Yes Tethan?" She asked sweetly.

"Did you do this to my bear? Because I recall that YOU said Mr. Jello was DESTROYED!"

"I did? Oh. Well, We just thought that it looked a bit boring, so we changed it!" Came the reply.

"WE?" Tethan asked incredulously, "Do you mean that the TARDIS was involved with this?!?"

Rose nodded and quickly walked back out of the lounge room, silently congratulating the TARDIS for the idea. She paused near the end of the corridor and shouted back,

"Try washing it with warm water!"

**TARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Tethan walked into the bathroom. After two hours of scrubbing he finally managed to get the colours out of his bear.

He undressed and turned on the water taps, the hot water cleaning his tired and aching body. He picked up his shampoo and poured a little onto his hand and then rubbed it through his hair. He rinsed it out and repeated the gesture once more.

Once that was done, he opened his conditioner, pausing for a second; noticing that it smelt a bit different, but dismissing it as unimportant. He poured a large dollop of it on his hand and rubbed it vigorously through his hair.

After three minutes he washed it out and turned off the water. He stepped out quickly and toweled off, and got dressed. He passed the mirror without looking at it; the only reason it was there was because of Rose so it didn't matter.

He walked into the kitchen to find Rose reading the 'Di-Vinci Code" while eating a mandarin. She looked up after a minute and instantly cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny Rose? Isn't my tie straight? What is it?" The doctor said worrying.

She had promised to pay him back for the prank he played on her two days ago but he didn't think the teddy-bear qualified. Rose just shook her head and continued laughing.

After about three minutes, Rose had calmed down enough to talk.

"Look at you! You said you always wanted it to look like that so now you can!" Rose managed to get out before dissolving into laughter again.

Tethan felt his blood go cold when he heard that. He ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He saw his own face staring back at him, his suit was still the same. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then he noticed his hair. It was bright, fire truck RED!

"Rose Marion Tyler. You are going to pay!" The doctor muttered furiously under his breath.

**TARDISTARDISTARDIS**

**A/N: Well…… what do ya think? Please r & r. Oh, and just remember, the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come:) :P**


End file.
